Sonhos Passados
by Dramachiral
Summary: Sisa vivia seus anos de paz, antes de ser devastada pela misteriosa maldição. Bem, era assim para a maioria dos ribikas, mas não para aquele que chamavam de Gato da Ruína. A única coisa que realmente prendia o desgraçado naquele mundo era uma gentil alma que, diferente dele, conhecia a canção da felicidade. - Lamento: Beyond the Void, ShuixLeaks. Contém yaoi.


**Fandom:** Lamento: Beyond the Void

**Pairing:** ShuixLeaks

**Rated: **Teen - 13

**Aviso:** Lamento é um BL Game (homemxhomem). Não há nada ofensivo ou explícito por aqui, somente coisas... sugestivas. Se ainda assim não for confortável com a temática, não leia. Caso goste, sinta-se à vontade.

**Disclaimer:** O universo e os personagens pertencem à Nitro+Chiral. Vamos rezar e agradecer por eles existirem.

* * *

_**Sonhos Passados**_

Fazia tempo que não sonhava assim.

Durante a maior parte de sua vida acreditava que os sonhos eram maldições, e bem, sempre foram para ele. Passara muitas noites sem dormir depois de sonhar com camponeses e suas tochas e forcados a correr atrás dele. Havia noites em que não acordava a tempo, e o sonho prosseguia, com os camponeses o capturando e fazendo aquilo que bem entendessem com ele_. Angústia. Dor. Queimar._

Havia também aquelas noites em que seus sonhos não eram tão _simples_. Eram baseados em sensações, e eram tão fortes que às vezes continuava a senti-las mesmo acordado. Parecia sempre ser vigiado por algo perverso, não sabia como, e essa presença o fazia sentir-se miserável. Não podia lutar contra ela, não podia procurá-la e desmascará-la. Noites horríveis, sentindo tornar-se cada vez mais fraco e indefeso, paralisado por sua impotência.

Entretanto esta era uma noite diferente.

Não se sentia incapaz, não sofria. Na verdade, sentia-se mais leve e relaxado, em paz. Uma doce e suave melodia pairava no ar, atenuando o frio das correntes de ar que entravam por aberturas na cabana e fazendo-o sorrir inconscientemente. Em sua mente formou-se a imagem de compridos e ágeis dedos deslizando por um alaúde, criando a música. Um terno sorriso se formava no rosto do músico, e radiantes orbes verdes o espiavam por trás de seu capuz.

A imagem em sua cabeça era inconstante, mais como uma velha memória, porém a música parecia independente. Vinha do lado de fora, e enchia o cômodo com seu encanto. Assim percebeu que já estava acordado há algum tempo. _Shui._

A melodia continuava sem falhar, como se fosse infinita. Tentou cobrir a cabeça com o travesseiro, mas ainda assim ela chegava a seus ouvidos. O quarto estava escuro, pode notar, então ainda era noite. O que estaria o ruivo fazendo ali naquela hora?

De má vontade, levantou-se lentamente e tateou no escuro até encontrar um manto qualquer. Vestiu-o preguiçosamente, perguntando-se se estaria apresentável. Antes de sair da cabana, armou uma de suas expressões mais mortíferas que o sono permitiu, esperando espantar aquele maldito gato. _Quem ele pensa que é para me acordar no meio da madrugada?_

A noite do lado de fora estava até agradável e iluminada, mas não deu muita atenção a isso. Seguindo a música_, _acabou por encontrar Shui no telhado de sua cabana, dedilhando seu alaúde distraidamente enquanto admirava algo no além. Aproximou-se e gritou para o outro lá em cima:

- O que faz aqui a esta hora da madrugada, seu pirado?

O ruivo virou-se para ele e deu um de seus fáceis sorrisos – tão comuns e ainda assim sempre muito bem-vindos.

- Ah, finalmente acordou Leaks, achei que nunca o faria. Venha aqui em cima, quero lhe mostrar algo.

O ruivo sorriu novamente para ele e voltou a observar o horizonte, com a cauda fazendo suaves momentos atrás de si. Leaks ainda tentou insistir, cruzando os braços ali em pé e esperando o outro. Logo percebeu que não teria uma resposta, então cedeu e subiu no telhado, sentando-se ao lado do _sanga_.

Ficaram por um bom tempo ali sentados, acompanhados somente pelos sons da floresta e do alaúde. Shui contemplava o nada sorrindo (como sempre), apreciando o silêncio. Já Leaks se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável, até que resolveu se manifestar.

- Hum, então está aqui para...? – Disse, esquecendo completamente de usar aquele tom que tanto queria para mostrar ao outro sua irritação.

- Esta é uma noite perfeita. Ficaria um tanto triste se você a perdesse.

Leaks deixou um breve rosnado escapar, as orelhas negras curvadas para trás. Virou-se para o ruivo, sentindo seu sangue ferver e deixar seu rosto vermelho. Tudo que sua reação fez foi provocar uma risadinha abafada do outro. Bem, não estava desacostumado com as insanidades dele, mas esta fora a primeira vez em que ele subira em seu telhado sorrateiramente pela noite para acordá-lo do nada. _Até_ _de pensar isso soa um tanto estranho_. Levantou-se de repente, chamando a atenção de Shui.

- Olha, eu não entendo essa sua filosofia poética de vida, e provavelmente jamais entenderei. Você sabe muito bem disso, então não vejo o motivo pelo qual ainda aparece por aqui.

As habilidosas mãos já não trabalhavam no alaúde, e o par de olhos verdes se virou para ele. Leaks sentiu o rubor em seu rosto – porém desta vez não fora de raiva. De onde tinha saído aquilo? _A culpa é totalmente dele. Se não agisse assim eu nunca teria... _ Estava embaraçado. Antes que piorasse as coisas, virou-se e começou a andar até a beira do telhado para sair dali, porém Shui o parou – com um _abraço_.

Leaks sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso e imobilizar-se. Engoliu a seco, sentindo seu coração disparar e uma onda de calor percorrer todo seu corpo. Shui repousou o queixo em seu ombro, e sua respiração arrepiou todo o seu corpo. A sensação era surpreendente para Leaks, e por um momento teve vontade de se virar e experimentar aqueles lábios tão... _E agora, de onde veio isso? _Acabou por lembrar-se da _tão querida_ esposa de Shui, então voltou à situação atual. _E esta é a hora em que eu devia empurrá-lo e sair daqui, mas..._ _ah, deixe estar._ Tratou de simplesmente ficar ali e aproveitar enquanto durasse.

- Então não quer que eu apareça mais por aqui? – Shui murmurou em sua orelha, arrepiando todo o seu corpo.

- E-Eu não quis... – Sua voz saiu desesperada, e ele se condenou interiormente por essa amostra de fraqueza. _Eu e meu maldito orgulho_. – Você sabe muito bem que... não escolhi as palavras certas.

Muitas vezes durante sua vida Leaks deixou-se tomar por sua arrogância. Aprendera a ignorar a decepção dos outros quando ainda vivia entre _eles_, e a vida solitária e isolada que tinha ali fizera com que pouco se importasse com refinamento e maneiras. Já machucara muita gente com seu orgulho (apesar de não chegar perto da quantidade de vezes que fora machucado), e esse comportamento várias vezes lhe trouxera consequências ruins. Não se importava enquanto causasse algum desconforto naqueles desgraçados.

Não se arrependia do que fizera contra eles, ou pelo menos da maior parte. Sentia-se um tanto satisfeito ao ofender outros ribikas... mas detestava quando o fazia acidentalmente contra Shui. O ruivo sempre o provocava – _afetuosamente_, Leaks diria – mas às vezes ele não conseguia se segurar. Reclamações e insultos fluíam rapidamente de sua boca quando estava por perto do ruivo, e parecia que também o fazia dizer as coisas mais vergonhosas e infantis do mundo. Shui tinha uma estranha influência sobre ele.

_Devia pedir perdão_. Outro exemplo da influência do outro. Engoliu uma quantidade suficiente de seu orgulho, preparado para ao menos sussurrar um _desculpa_. Virou-se com cuidado, não se atrevendo a sair do abraço, mas o que encontrou foi suficiente para fazê-lo ficar ainda mais vermelho.

- Ah, está tão adorável!

Encontrou o ruivo sorrindo em seu característico modo infantil. Leaks empurrou-o, liberando-se do abraço, mas logo depois uma pontada de arrependimento a atingiu. O poeta parecia se divertir sempre que algo do tipo ocorria entre eles – o que não era tão incomum assim. Como sempre, se sentia aborrecido e humilhado ao mesmo tempo. Por um momento, teve um deslumbre dele agarrando o ruivo e o atirando de um penhasco.

No entanto... aquele típico sorriso bobo de Shui sempre o acalmava. Ele fazia todos os seus muitos problemas e complicações desaparecerem mesmo que por alguns instantes. Parecia sempre tão animado e feliz, como se nada no mundo fosse difícil, _ou triste_. Com estes sorrisos – e todo o resto do maravilhoso Shui – era impossível para o loiro ficar aborrecido por muito tempo.

Voltou ao presente quando Shui começou a falar.

- Devo encarar isso como um '_desculpe-me_'? – Voltou a sorrir ainda mais.

- Ei Shui, cale essa sua maldita boca. Eu tenho assuntos importantes para resolver, eu não devia perder mais tempo por aqui.

- Ah, claro que sim. Como? – Shui. Modo de ataque ativado.

- Eu preciso... uh... descansar para amanhã.

- E o que tem de especial programado para amanhã?

- Eu vou... coletar amostras para pesquisas.

- Uhn, e suas pesquisas são sobre?

- ... Propriedades de... plantas curativas.

- Ah sim, plantas. Vai precisar de muita energia para pegar algumas flores. – _E temos um vencedor!_

- SHUI! – O ruivo radiava triunfo, o que _realmente _o irritava. Não havia penhascos por perto, mas a distância do telhado até o solo parecia ter o seu perigo também. Respirou profundamente, tentando evitar que sua ira pela derrota não se manifestasse, ou pelo menos deixar a situação menos humilhante. – Enfim... foi só para provocar conflitos que veio até aqui?

- Oh, que distração a minha. Venha aqui. – Shui puxou-o pela mão até a borda do telhado novamente, se sentou (praticamente forçando Leaks a fazer o mesmo) e pegou outra vez seu alaúde ali deixado. – Estão magníficas hoje.

- O que? – Leaks olhou de soslaio para o poeta. _Louco_.

- As Irmãs do Céu. Mesmo que a Irmã das Sombras não brilhe do mesmo modo que a da Luz, ela tem seu encanto único. – Shui sorriu para o loiro. – Depois de um longo dia iluminando nosso caminho e nos oferecendo seu abraço caloroso, a Irmã da Luz vai descansar, deixando a Irmã das Sombras a zelar por nossos sonhos. Sempre trabalham juntas, e confiam uma na outra, não importando se uma brilha mais ou é mais bem-querida do que a outra.

Leaks encarou o poeta, que dedilhava uma melodia em seu alaúde, encarando as luas gêmeas. De onde ele tirava aquelas loucuras? Como ele _acreditava _naquilo? Em momentos como esses se perguntava o porquê de ainda aturar as insanidades de Shui.

- Nada disso faz sentido. A sucessão das luas ocorre pela rot-... - O dedo indicador de Shui pousou em seus lábios, o interrompendo.

- Não comece, esta não é uma noite feita para discussões.

O ruivo suspirou, parecendo sério, desviando o olhar das luas para ele. O dedo ainda levemente pressionado, os olhos atentos por alguma reação. Leaks não se atreveu a fazer qualquer coisa que fosse além de desviar o olhar, acanhado.

- Eu sei que está cravada em você a ânsia pelo saber, Leaks. Desde que te conheci, foi sempre óbvio para mim que a busca por esclarecimentos racionais e lógicos para as dúvidas que enchem sua cabeça seja a sua prioridade. Jamais tive nada contra, e na verdade, admiro sua genialidade. Sempre tão persistente, perspicaz, habilidoso...

Leaks sentiu seu orgulho inflar. Não tinha conhecimento desta parte... a que Shui lhe _admirava_. Sentiu-se corar, porém criou uma nova coragem para olhar diretamente para o poeta. Este sorriu, percebendo que agora tinha total atenção do loiro.

- Todavia não acho que este seria o melhor padrão de vida para você. Tem deixado sua vida passar diante dos seus olhos. Podemos não estar conscientes disso o tempo todo, mas nosso período neste mundo está sempre correndo.

A cauda de Leaks chicoteou no escuro. Afinal, o cabeça-de-vento estava _tentando_ lhe passar uma lição? Poderia até _considerar_ alguma coisa ali, mas não planejava admitir a superioridade com que o outro falava. Tentou falar, mas o dedo pressionou-se mais em seus lábios.

- Leaks, digo isso como seu amigo, não o oposto. Faça um favor por mim e por você, experimente pelo menos por esta noite. Feche esta parte questionadora que existe aí dentro, e _sinta_ como o mundo é lindo. Este mundo que _Ela[1]_ nos deu é magnífico, cheio de magia e mistério. Não o veja como algo a ser desvendado, aceite este presente como ele é, tão único e belo.

_Não, me pergunto o porquê dele ainda me aturar... _Sentiu seu rosto corar, e parou um instante para pensar no que lhe fora dito. O dedo deixou seus lábios, e seu olhar encontrou o de Shui, que esperava alguma resposta.

_A única coisa que este mundo me ofereceu de bom foi você, mas ainda assim não pode ser totalmente meu. _O pensamento veio na cabeça, e por um momento se sentiu envergonhado por pensar algo do tipo tão perto de Shui.

Sentiu-se abatido. No final, o poeta sempre tinha razão. Mas não foi do desejo de Leaks viver assim, nunca passara por sua cabeça antigamente que acabaria ali. Mas tinha de ser.

Leaks nunca fora aceito pela sociedade. Nunca chamara um lugar de lar sinceramente. Tentara fazer aquilo que podia para os ribikas das vilas em que passava o aceitarem, afinal tinha poderes ainda mais especiais que os dos próprios sangas. Mesmo quando pouco passava de um filhote era considerado impuro, desgraçado. Aos olhos dos gatos seus presentes eram envenenados, e logo se livravam deles.

Várias vezes visitara vilas onde a fome devastava a comunidade. Fizera plantações assoladas renascerem fortes e saudáveis, mas sempre as queimavam. Tentara ensiná-los a canalizar água da chuva em áreas secas e a enganar e proteger suas vilas das feras quando estavam expostos demais. Não o ouviam, mesmo em situações extremas. Preferiam morrer a serem amaldiçoados por ele.

Não era somente a rejeição que o acompanhara no período de tempo em que tentara ser aceito. Foram incontáveis as vezes em que fora machucado, e naquele tempo o coração de Leaks era covarde o suficiente para aceitar a derrota e fugir sem causar nada a seus violentadores. Os batedores das vilas acertavam-no com pedras sempre que notavam a cor de suas orelhas, e os líderes das comunidades proibiam-no de se aproximar, não hesitando em feri-lo. Mesmo entre os gatos que se intitulavam sacerdotes dos deuses era indesejado, senão ainda mais repudiado.

Se não fossem seus poderes mágicos, tinha certeza que já teria apodrecido em dezenas de celas e morrido uma dúzia de vezes nas mãos dos ribikas. Algumas vezes eles se satisfaziam com somente afastá-lo de suas comunidades, mas essas vezes eram minoria. Alguns reuniam-se em pequenos grupos para certificarem-se de que não voltaria para incomodá-los, perseguindo-o por algum tempo. Outros gostavam de caçá-lo pelas florestas, utilizando de armas de longo alcance e feras domadas. Tinha vezes em que o irônico acontecia, com até mesmo mulheres e velhos perseguindo-o com suas tochas e ferramentas do campo. Uma vez quase fora queimado vivo por um _sacerdote_, amarrado em uma tora na praça central da vila para que todos vissem.

Não importa o quanto prestativo e gentil fosse, sempre era a mesma coisa. Tentara até mesmo tingir a cor de suas cauda e orelhas, mas a cor negra era a sua maldição. Fosse com tinta, fosse com mágica, o preto não poderia ser mascarado.

Shui não deveria culpá-lo, ninguém deveria. Fora repugnado sua vida inteira enquanto tentava se encaixar. E mesmo aquela rara alma bondosa que o aceitava acabava por ser considerada má, conspirando com o mais vil demônio. Eram castigados pelos seus.

Aquela floresta, aquela clareira onde se instalara fora o único lugar onde não dormia com um olho aberto, atento a um ataque de camponeses irados. Podia ouvir os sussurros das plantas e compreender as feras que circulavam ali. Fora forçado a se esconder e fazer com que sua existência fosse esquecida para que pudesse viver.

_Gato da Ruína, eles me chamam. Aquele que trará caos e destruição para toda extensão da terra e dos mares, e até do céu, alguns diriam._

Sua vida era resumida em pesquisar e aprender. Queria ajudar as plantas a se protegerem contra os ribikas e as feras a se curarem depois dos ataques sádicos e brutais que sofriam pelas mãos deles. _Foi o único modo que encontrei para que me sentisse vivo, tem de entender, Shui._

- Sim, eu te entendo. – Shui disse, em um tom compreensivo. O ruivo tinha deixado de lado seu alaúde e dava toda a sua atenção para o outro.

Leaks se assustou, teria falado aquilo que pensara? Ou melhor, o quanto teria falado? Sentiu-se corar, odiava sua fraqueza. Odiava não ter aprendido a controlar suas emoções. Odiava a todos os ribikas.

_Não... com exceção de Shui._

O cantor aparecera repentinamente em sua vida, e não jogara nenhuma pedra desde o início. Shui sempre aparecia, cedo ou tarde, ora para algum assunto relevante, ora para simplesmente fazer-se presente. No começo, suspeitara das intenções de Shui ali, mas agora não via seus dias sem a presença dele. Às vezes, lhe parecia que o poeta ficava mais tempo ali do que com sua própria família.

Nunca sentira nada do tipo com ninguém em sua vida. Certos dias ficava atento a qualquer movimento na floresta, rezando para que Shui saísse de algum arbusto. Quando Shui não o visitava por alguns dias, sua aflição era indescritível. Às vezes se esquecia de que existia um mundo além daquelas altas e retorcidas árvores, se esquecia que Shui tinha sua própria vida.

_Há algo de errado em desejar algo só para si? _Sempre se perguntava. Mas uma voz oculta sempre lhe dizia: _Você nunca terá nada em sua vida que lhe traga alegria_. Deve ter sido uma das centenas de maldições que ribikas jogaram contra ele. Sempre se lembrava desta quando via Shui partir.

_Gato da Ruína, eles me chamam._

Sentiu os braços de Shui lhe envolverem cuidadosamente. Leaks não entendeu o motivo até que um gosto salgado chegou a seus lábios. Uma lágrima pequena e solitária, mas que não passou despercebida por Shui.

Em uma situação normal, com sua atitude egocêntrica, teria afastado Shui e cuspido uma represália qualquer. Mas não se sentia assim naquele momento. _... Esta não é uma noite feita para discussões_, o poeta tinha dito.

De forma desajeitada, respondeu ao abraço, pensando no futuro embaraço que a memória lhe traria. Leaks se amaldiçoou por não saber exatamente a melhor maneira de retribuir. Estava feliz por ser Shui quem estava ali. Mais do que ninguém em toda a sua existência, ele entrara em sua vida e o compreendia. Não o provocaria posteriormente por sua lágrima ou pela demonstração tão patética de fraqueza.

Nenhuma lágrima caiu mais. Leaks se concentrava no momento presente, deixando o passado desaparecer de sua mente. Seu mundo era o doce aroma que o poeta exalava e o calor de seu corpo. Os sons noturnos da floresta desapareceram, dando lugar somente às suas respirações. O toque do ruivo era gentil e confortante. Se Shui não pudesse ser seu para sempre, que aproveitasse os momentos que podia.

Depois de alguns instantes a posição desajeitada do abraço se tornou desconfortável, então Shui puxou Leaks para sentar-se na sua frente, e o abraçou pelas costas. A posição era um tanto desconcertante para o loiro, do mesmo modo que era maravilhosa.

Aninhou-se contra o corpo de Shui, e sentiu a cauda do outro se enrolar na sua, agradecendo pela posição não permitir que o ruivo visse seu renovado tom de vermelho. Era algo que nunca havia experimentado, _e era bom_. Queria que esse momento durasse para sempre.

Era uma noite linda, com ou sem as luas que trouxeram Shui até ali. Nem todas as vezes em que descobrira algo novo ou ajudara alguma fera reunidas o fizeram se sentir mais vivo do que o atual momento.

Podia dizer que aquele abraço e as doces carícias que Shui fazia não teriam o mesmo significado para o poeta. Por mais que fizessem o coração de Leaks acelerar e sua respiração alterar, não passavam de momentos fraternos para Shui. Não acreditava que ele continuaria a aparecer por ali se tudo aquilo fosse uma farsa ou pura compaixão. Então o que via ali era somente amizade... verdadeira e sincera, mas não era exatamente o relacionamento que Leaks ansiava com o poeta. Sempre doía quando este pensamento surgia em sua cabeça, mas este sempre foi um dos meios pelos quais Leaks ainda sentia que vivia.

Depois de um longo tempo apreciando coisa nenhuma, acabou por cair no sono, ali mesmo aninhado entre os braços de Shui. Acabou por sonhar não com as usuais chamas das tochas a lhe perseguirem, mas sim com uma singular chama. Alaranjada, crepitava uma doce melodia. A chama o consumia lentamente, sem dor ou desconforto físico.

Por mais que magoasse, a canção agridoce que compôs com Shui sempre seria a sua favorita.

* * *

**[1]** – Caso não tenha ficado claro, se trata da deusa Ribika. A maioral ente nossos bichanos, sendo que podemos notar que eles até mesmo se referem a si mesmos como _ribikas_.

_H: Finalmente terminamos, depois de quase um mês de distrações. \(^0^)/_

_B: É... apesar de todos estes seus elementos canons machucarem meus olhos._

_H: Morra criatura sem coração. (u_ù)_

_B: Te espero no inferno, Hiro. ;D_

** Depois de uma madrugada insone envolvendo roleplay com direito a toneladas de emoticons do Jim Carrey, percebemos que nossas mentes estavam lotadas de ideias ****inúteis****.**

**Como um presente para Susu-chan (aka. a terceira parte de nosso triângulo amoroso [?]), escolhemos esta fic açucarada e infeliz de Lamento para estrear novamente no site.**

_H: Desculpe por não ser seu pairing favorito. A questão é que compreendo bem Leaks e consigo desenvolvê-lo melhor._

_B: Tradução: um depressivo compreende o outro. Se para a Hiro é difícil, imagina para mim. :/ AsatoxKonoe sempre resulta em overdose de glicose, e essa não é uma coisa com a qual conseguimos trabalhar._

_H: Considerações finais?_

_B: Leaks é emo. Shui é tapado. Só...além do fato do Razel rular todos do jogo \o/_

_H: ... E o que tem haver Razel com a fic? Enfim... no jogo Shui é sempre silencioso e sorrateiro, mas vou lembrar que ele está __**morto**__, infelizmente. Acredito que ele tenha sido mais 'animado' em vida. Então, se alguém acha que ele ficou meio OOC, aqui está a explicação._

_B: Ah, tem o ponto do Leaks emo também. Ficou ainda mais emo.O canon faz emos. Lamento é emo. A palava ' lamento' é emo. Shui, Kaltz... até o Rai é meio emo._

_H: Vesh. Apocalipse emo._

**Como é nossa primeira fanfiction publicada após tanto tempo, estamos um tanto apreensivas quanto a opinião de terceiros. Nos esforçamos aqui, então desejamos que a história e as palavras agradem aos leitores (quem?).**

**Por favor, se passou por aqui, deixe uma marca de sua presença. Mande uma review, é simples e fácil. Queremos saber a opinião de outras pessoas. Elogios, observações, críticas, impressões... um "Estive aqui" ou um "Nice ass, Bia(?)" são mais que bem-vindos.**

**Mesmo as mais breves palavras significariam muito para nós.**

_Bia_, Consorte do Reino dos Vulcões Arco-íris.

_Hiro_, a escrava dos óculos rachados e tortos.


End file.
